Call for help
by Golden Flare
Summary: Renee & Howlyn story during the war. Hello!Is someone willing to take over?


Call for help

By

Golden Flare

Renee took a deep breath. She was sitting in her lair and thoughts run over her like a wave. She had never asked for this but she was the one who had let the Atavus out of the stasis. Renee had declared herself to be Atavushunter and there was no going back. And she was pretty sure that Howlyn wouldn't let her go anyway. The powerful leader of the Atavus, yeah right, more like monster and killer.

Of God, she hated the Atavus. They walked among them and feed in humans but nobody seems to understand that. Humans had welcomed Taelons among them and what had they done. It was no surprise they didn't want to hear this new species, this new threat. Even the government didn't seem to believe what Renee had known to be true for a long time. On the other hand none of them hadn't travelled in time. She had to go back in time over three million years ago. There she had seen the kingdom of the Atavus and killed Nahima. The Atavus female had kidnapped her friend and Renee had to save him. She had lost another friend that day, monk Franciscus. Renee shook her head, so many losses. She was Protector of her planet and still humans died around her. Especially those who knew that Atavus existed. Renee had done everything possible to convince people this threat but either they think she was nuts or wore working with the Atavus. Hubble Urick, leader of the FBI knew the truth but he was in coma thanks to the bloody Atavus. And William Boone, Resistance Fighter was somewhere else fight against the Atavus. She had Street, her hacker friend but she still has to fight alone.

Renee knew she could have wipe out the Atavus the same day she found them. If only Ronald Sandoval hadn't brought them to the Mother ship, if only that greedy, selfish bastard hadn't help them her life would be lot easier. Well, not easier. Liam, her friend was gone. She had let him down and Ra-jel also. She had set the Taelon free from the Atavus body and he was in prisoner to the Mothers ship. Renee didn't trust Taelons after what Zo´or had done to her people but Daan and Ra-jel had both help them a lot. She hadn't forgot that Ra-jel had come between her and Howlyn in the Mother ship when the Atavus leader had tried seducing her. That brought images in to her mind and she shook her head angry. For a moment she had actually wanted to touch him and had done that. That was before he release those cleaves of his.

She was a warrior and warrior must forget her own feelings. Well she had done that most of her life. Leader in Doors and Resistance. Independent, skilful woman, brave and strong willed character. Renee felt deeply but was hard or smart enough to mixed feelings in to her work or at not least shoving that. She had learnt the rough way.

"Renee." She heard a voice call her and turned around.

Street looked worried. "Are you all right, you seem preoccupied?"

"Yes." Renee signed. "Just thinking everything what has happen. Have you got new information?"

"I think I have found one of the hives." Street went over a computer and pointed the place in the map. "Its in Greek, under a ancient temple. Archaeologist founded but they don't now what it is."

"I will destroy the hive." Blond woman answered taking his weapons and energy knives and started packing her things. "I need explosives."

"Be careful Renee." The red head hesitated. "Now living Atavus."

"I am not going to make that mistake again." Renee said. She remembered too well their previews attempts to study a living Atavus or bring them as proofs. Woman knew that Street was thinking of Gren, the Atavus male she had had a crush. That didn't end very well. "Keep the fort when I am gone." She added more softly and made Steer grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee came out of the portal and look around. Yep, back to work. She stood and looked the hill and old ruins of a temple. It was early evening and green hill out side of town was full of people. Archaeologist had camped out side of the temple. Renee wasn't interest in the ruins, only the hive under them. She knew she had to wait till the night came to get past the guards. Renee shook her head. If they only knew. The woman look like an ordinary tourist with his dark coat and sunglasses. Nobody couldn't even guess that the coat hidden warriors, trained body and guns that Renee carried. Well she had used wigs and other disguises during the Taelon war. Still the determination was obvious in her moves. She stayed near by hotel and waited the sunset and voices of the camp coming quiet. Renee looks around her hotel room. She laid narrow bed and finished her evening meal witch she had ordered hours ago. She didn't actually know how long it would take to destroy the Atavus. And it was always that possibility that something went wrong. And if she knew about the hive, someone else might know too. She half waited Sandoval to jump some bushes and ruin her mission. That man was treacherous leech.

And Howlyn. He was so going to pay that Spa stun he had pulled. Her mind had been shattering and that thing had use the opportunity at his advance. She still heard his voice in her head. "You can't save your species, Renee. You can't even save yourself."

And the hell she can. Renee took her leather jacket and attaches weapons at her side. It was time to blow up couple of Atavus.

She sneaks out the hotel. That wasn't hard, almost everyone wore sleeping. Renee knew that this would be lot easier in bright daylight but she couldn't just go there and said that she's going to blow up the ruins. And they would probably destroy. Out of town, up to the hill and circulate the camp. Well she had come good sneaking in the dark. Light tents were all she saw in the dark and when she finally get to the ruins she dig up a flashlight. Renee looked for an entrance. Ah, there. Hole in the earth under temple floor was covered with some fabric. She saw the ladders landing down to the hole. Renee get down pretty fast and pointed the flashlight studying the chamber. Yep, stasis chambers and more than one. She moved quickly and set the charges at the smooth surface of the chambers. Luckily the Atavus haven't wakened yet. That would have been a problem since Renee didn't know easy ways to kill the Atavus. Ordinary weapons didn't work on them. They could stun for a moment or even wound but Atavus healing capacity was an amazing, couple seconds and they would be back to all right. She had killed Atavus but that had always happened very intriguing ways if you can call time portal and rusty sword with that word. Renee looked around and tried to listen any voices coming up.

She heard silent steps above her. Sand crunch under the boots and small noises warned her about danger. Renee swears and took portable portal in her bag. She set that on the floor and glanced above her. Someone climbed down the ladders. Portal was ready and she rushed there. Blue circles sucked her just as Sandoval landed the chamber. The dark headed man looked around and noticed the portal. Flashlight pointed quickly the stasis chambers and he saw charges that Renee had set. "Out." Sandoval yelled.

Two hybrids behind him run to the ladders and climbed up their supernatural speed. Sandoval rushed after them. He had seen the charges and knew he wouldn't manage on time. He climbed as fast as he could and felt strong grip grasp and pull him up. He saw Juda above him and they both run away from the ruins. Hive exploded behind them as hybrids, Sandoval and Juda thrown to the ground. The man felt sand rained on him. When the rain stopped Juda lift her head beside him. "Thanks." Sandoval sigh.

Juda looked at him concerned. "What happened?"

Sandoval get up and wipe dusts away from his suit. He wasn't wounded excluding few bruises and cuts. "I saw portable portal in the hive and charges surface of the stasis chambers."

"Palmer." Juda hissed.

Man nodded looking at the Atavus female. "Probably."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee stepped outside the portal near the hill. She looked around and nodded in satisfaction. The hive had exploded and she heard voices in the camp. Renee didn't knew who had come to hive and she was bit concerned. She hoped none of the archaeologist had been that stupid. Women sneaked in the dark, her intention was to go back in the hotel and leave as quickly as possible. Renee felt it a moment before something heavy crash into her. She gasped for surprise and the feeling being fall in the ground lungs emptied in air. Renee struggled and tried to push away that something that had her pin to ground. It was dark; lights of the city wore weak. She tried to reach to her weapons but that something grasped her to the hands and hold her still. Renee felt horror when she realized that it was a warm body pressed against her. That and the tight grip into her hands enough to keep her in place. "Going somewhere Renee?" Familiar mans voice asked.

Renee moan silently in her mind. This couldn't be happening. What was he doing here? "Let me go Howlyn or I swear the God I'll kill you." She ordered fighting against her fear. Pictures flashed in her mind. The Mother ship, the Spa. Fear, anger and lots of others things rush trough her mind. She hadn't seen him since the Spa and wasn't quite sure what to think. Still she glanced at him both determination and anger.

"Why would you want to do something like that?" Atavus leader said amused feeling her warm body against him and enjoyed the feeling. His mood shifted quickly as he look the women beneath him and saw anger flickering in her eyes. "I know you destroyed the hive. It was very close that you didn't kill my people also." It was warning in his voice and a light hiss sound.

She signed at relief into her mind. Renee didn't manage to kill civilians, they wore Howlyn groups as she had supposed. She couldn't see the Atavus leader but that didn't matter right now. "Did I really miss, guess I need to practise aiming little more." She said sarcastically.

Howlyn growled and his grip tightened painfully. "You wont get that opportunity Renee Palmer."

Renee's body stiffen. He was going to drag her back to the Mother ship. She had to escape somehow. Renee knew that the portal was near. If she only could get there. She couldn't use her weapons so maybe some kind of diversion. Renee felt both fear and adrenaline flow through her, she knew what to do. "Oh, really." Atavushunter shake her head. "You always assume too much." She lifted her eyebrow. "Like back in the Spa."

His growl becoming more threatening. "I underestimated you last time but I wont make that mistake again."

Renee felt his hot breath in her skin and that made her shiver. She laughed trying to get him mad. "Cuz and I have always tough that the Atavus are animals with brains. Well guess the animals learn from their mistakes."

Howlyn roar and released his cleaves. Soon as Renee heard that hissing sound and saw the white/blue cleaves she suddenly arched her body against them. Howlyn had no time pulling them away and Renee felt her Taelon core energy rise and surround her with its strength as soon as the cleaves wore close enough. She had only a moment to savoured its amazing warm and tingled against her, inside of her. The blue glows surrounded her and throw the Atavus leader in the ground. Renee rushed to the portal and did jump/dive the rest on the way as Howlyn who had jumped to his feet tried to capture her. She saw angry looking Atavus at the glow of his cleaves when the portal started.

Renee return to the hotel, get her stuff and left there in the same night. She didn't stop still she was far enough from the Atavus. Renee pulled her global and contact Street. Familiar looking redhead appeared to the screen. "Renee thank god, are you all right?" She asked worried. Renee looked kind of restless.

Atavushunter took a deep breath and nodded. "I set the charges and used the portal when I heard someone was coming. Hive exploded and Howlyn said that I almost killed his people so he probably had a group there."

"Wow, back of. Howlyn said?" Street looked puzzled.

"He was there." Renee sighed. "I came out to the portal and he attack me. But I manage to a escape."

"I assume he was pretty angry, did he hurt you?" Redhead inquired carefully.

"I'm all right." Renee answered. "I just didn't expect to see him there."

Street who sit behind her computer and talk to Renee in her global looked even more worried. She knew that the Atavus leader had some kind of obsession towards Renee. She didn't know precisely what had happened in the Spa or other times when they had encountered. Renee never wanted to talk about her things. But she knew what kind of effect Atavus had on people. Street remembered Gren and how the Atavus male had used his seduce power on her. She had believed him and even let him kiss her. Street knew how dangerous it was and she knew that Renee knew that. Still she was worried. Howlyn would use every possible and impossible way he knew to get what he wanted and that was the reason why Street wanted Renee to stay away from him. She afraid of the Atavus, true but she afraid Howlyn even more. "It is best you came back soon as possible." Street said.

Renee only nodded. Suddenly she felt herself very tired. It had been a long day. Couple of days and she was back in the lair. Mission had gone well excluding that little incident with Howlyn. Renee still felt the shivers in her back. Why was he there? Had he knew that Renee would come? Did he want revenge? They could not know. Otherwise they would have been ready. She shook her head. It was better concentrate in the present. She tapped her fingers the surface of a coffee mug and sighed. Renee wished something to do, maybe an Atavus to kill. And thought always brought another wish, if only they had effective weapons to do so. Last time her Taelon core energy had saved her. Maybe if she could summon by command or willpower. Only problem was that the shield didn't do killing damage to the Atavus. And why was that? Core energy was poisoned to them, why didn't it kill them? Maybe it needed inner contact to the body, be inside of it but she couldn't waste it. It was mostly her only shelter. "Daan gave it to you to protect you." Ra-jel had said. She had a sinking feeling in the bit of her stomach that the Taelon had somehow known.

"Renee, you are brooding again." Street's voice came to the elevator.

"Only thinking." She answered half-heartedly.

"Let me guess, ways to kill Atavus."

"You know me too well." Renee smiled.

"Oh, come on Renee. Things aren't that bad." The redhead said. "You have stopped their plans time and time and again. You have save peoples lives and we did blow up the Spa."

Renee cringed inwardly. That wasn't very happy memory. "You think I should thank my luck that the world is still one piece." That wasn't a question.

Street shrugged her shoulders. "It's a start." She looked at Renee worried. "You should go out more, have little fun." Street raised her hand. "And before you say no remember what happened last time. If you keep this up." She shook her head. "You must learn how to relax. You are not alone and you sure hell aren't a battle machine."

"Fine." Atavushunter smiled and rose. "We can go night club if you want."

"Sure, I go change." Street walk to the elevator. "See you at your apartment later."

Renee nodded. Maybe the other woman was right. Perhaps she needed to go out more. It was pity that Boone wasn't here. She had not seen him since the return of Zoor. He had helped her stop the now female Atavus. Once she had said that she wanted the Taelons die. Well they had perished and she had had the forefront seat. And once she had hoped to be the one killing Zoor. Perhaps she could have that opportunity. She thought about that returning to her apartment. Renee choose black leather pants and dark green top. She slapped few energy knives to her boots and attached one to her back. Purse big enough to contain a global and weapon. Girl could never be too careful. She was putting make up when Street entered. The redhead hacker had stressed brightly as always and looked at her cheerfully. "Ready to go?"

Renee eyes flickered. "Bring enough weapons?"

The hacker laugh. "To the whole army."

"Lets go then." The blond women answered and walk to the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Renee and Street walked throw the crowded dance floor. Loud music and flashing lights accompanied them when they sit one of the booths. Hacker disappeared in short moment to get them something to drink. Renee looked around listening the music and tried to get to atmosphere. Sure she had go to clubs before but after fighting a whole day against the Atavus had a habit of making her little tired and edgy. Maybe I find hybrid or an Atavus to kill, she thought dryly. They were plenty of victims here, lots of free meals. Sometimes she really couldn't understand how people could be sow careless. More jobs for me. Renee sighed. Street was right she had started to brood. Se scanned the crowd again when Street returned. "Here you go." She said putting the drinks down.

Blond headed woman grasped hers and took a sip. "Just what I needed." Renee flashed a smile.

They enjoyed their drinks and went dancing in the crowd. Both started dance alone middle in the room and Renee raised her hands up hips swaying side to side. Atavushunter moved fast and with fluid grace of her trained body. She let the music sink in to her and lead her movement. There were couple of men that danced around her but Renee concentred more to the bead of the music. She saw Street's redhead little further and it seemed that the hacker was also enjoying herself. The she felt it. The feeling of danger that lifted the hairs of her neck. She sensed him. Renee never stopped moving in the rhythm of music but now she was aware. She slowed her movements and reach for her senses. He was not close, not in crowd but close enough. He was watching her. The heat of those black obsidian eyes feeling in her skin, burning her in his gaze. Howlyn. Who had he found her again? What did he want? Renee turned around dancing whole time and scanning the crowd. There wasn't any sight of him or his people but she had not really expected that. Atavushunter started moving towards Street but made sure she did it slowly not wanting to attract any unwelcome attention. Soon she and Street wore dancing close to each other. "Street." Renee had to raise her voice because of the noise level.

"What is it Renee?" Her friend turn to look at her slightly worried.

"Howlyn is here." The blond woman answered.

"What? Are you sure?" Hacker sighed. "We better leave then."

They left the dance floor and retreated back to the booth. Street was looking around. "I don't see him anywhere or Sandoval. What happened?"

"I sense him." Renee explained. Street raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how." She shook her head. "I guess I've hunted them so long that I can sense them or at least him. Some predatory instinct."

"Okay, now you're starting to worry me." The redhead admitted. "If they're here what do they want?"

"I'm only sure of Howlyn, could be that he is feeding."

"Oh great, cant there be at least one night with out the Atavus." Street rose. "Came on Renee, lets go back dancing, he can't do anything in the open." She shrugged. "You can always shoot him or stab your hidden energy knives if he bother's you."

"Yeah, I could write a book how to get obsessive Atavus out of you back." Renee flashed a smile and fallowed. "Pity, the weapons don't do much damages."

Street rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure did she believe Renee but couldn't afford not to. She watched her friend dance in the middle of the floor like nothing was worrying her. Although Street could not be wondering was she up to something.


End file.
